GMan's Birthday
by SGT Ford
Summary: It's Febuary 20th, in other words, Giles' birthday. Buffy and Willow have planned a fun filled surprise party for him, and Giles throws in quite the surprise of his own, thanks to Xander. Buffy/Giles pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Today was February 20th, or as Giles liked to call it, the worst day of the year. Giles' birthday never went as planned. Last year a bunch of demons broke in and trashed the party. But who knew, maybe this year would be different.

Giles was lazily lying in bed reading a book when suddenly Buffy and Willow barged in.

"Happy 40th Birthday!" they yelled

Giles groaned and rolled out of bed, completely forgetting he had slept in his boxers.

"Oh my!" Willow said ducking behind Buffy.

"Dammit! Sorry Willow!" Giles said, quickly pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

Buffy walked over to Giles and gave him a hug. Giles returned the favor with a quick kiss.

"Awww! Look at you two!" Willow said, happily. Buffy and Giles quickly jumped apart. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Willow said nervously.

"It's alright, Will" Buffy said.

"So what's the plan?" Willow asked

"Well, the gang wanted to go out to a restaurant for dinner. Then we'll meet back here and have some fun. Maybe open some gifts." Replied Buffy.

"No, Buffy. We don't have to do anything for my birthday." Giles said.

"Yes we do! It's the big 4-0!" Willow said.

"Oh, and once you finish getting dressed, we can go and have breakfast. I made your favorite… well actually Andrew made your favorite. Then when you're finished eating, the two of us can catch a movie." Buffy said.

"All right, sounds good, but like I said, you don't have to do anything for me" Giles said.

Buffy pushed Giles on the bed. "Oh, yes we do, because you're my G-man!" She said. Buffy leaned in and kissed him playfully.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Willow said, She walked out of the room and closed the door. When Buffy was sure she was gone she kissed Giles and held his arms above his head and started tickling him.

"Buffy! Stop! That tickles!" Giles said.

"That's the point. Now hurry up slowpoke, or else I'll eat your breakfast for you! You better hurry! I know how much you like bacon and eggs!" Buffy said. Then she took of down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't!" Giles said racing after her.

When he reached the stairs he tried to squeeze past Buffy, but their feet got tangled and they rolled down the stairs. Willow, Xander, Anya, Andrew, and Dawn come running from the kitchen. Buffy and Giles groaned.

"The eggs!" Buffy and Giles yelled.

Giles scrambled to his feet and took of again. Buffy wasn't far behind. She grabbed Giles and pulled him back. Now she was in the lead! But Giles wasn't about to give up his eggs and he did the same. They kept repeating this until they go to the table.

"Ha!" They said together, once they reached the table.

"You two are like little kids!" Andrew whined.

"Well that's how it is when you're in love!" Buffy said pulling Giles closer to her for a kiss.

"Ew! Stop!" Dawn and Andrew said together

"What's wrong with us kissing? Giles asked.

"Nothing, it's just… never mind" Dawn said.

Giles and Buffy quickly gulped down their breakfasts and took off upstairs to find a movie to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Buffy and Giles searched a movie on the internet. They chose to watch Scooby Doo for 3 reasons. 1: They called themselves the "Scooby Gang" 2: Giles and Buffy both used to watch it when they were younger and 3: It was just a fun, lighthearted movie to watch. Buffy felt bad about leaving everyone else behind, especially Willow since she was a big Scooby Doo fan.

"Giles, do you mind if we invite the gang to come?" Buffy asked "No, not at all" Giles said, smiling.  
>Buffy ran back inside and told everyone to get ready, and into the new van. Andrew, Dawn and Anya sat in the back, Willow and Xander in the middle, and Buffy and Giles in the front.<p>

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Giles asked, glancing around at everyone in the back.

"Um, Mr. Giles?" Andrew said quietly "I have to pee..."

Giles sighed and everyone else in the van groaned "Just hurry up..." Giles said.

Andrew climed out from the back, and as he did so, there were a chorus of "Ow's" coming from the back seats. Minuted passed before Andrew finally returned and climbed into the back again.

"Took ya long enough!" Xander said "Giles, drive! We`re going to be late!" Buffy said.

Giles pulled out of the drveway, and headed towards the cinema. As they were driving, Buffy put her hand on Giles' thigh. He looked over at her, and smiled warmly before looking out the front window again.  
>From the back, Xander and Willow both grinned seeing them do so.<p>

Willow turned to Xander and whispered "They`re so adorable together"

Xander nodded and grinned in agreement "Yeah, they are."

Buffy turned, and glared at Willow and Xander "I can hear you, ya know?"

"We were just stating a fact!" Willow said, looking innocent.

"I know, but you were spying on us" Buffy replied, with a playful smirk "Alright, we'll mind our own buisness" Xander grinned "Good" Buffy said before turning to Giles, and kissing him on the cheek. Giles smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed.

Willow giggled from the back, still watching them "Did I embarrass you, baby?" Buffy said to Giles, grinning.

Giles paused for a moment, thinking of a reasonable answer "Uh... no, not at all" He smiled at Buffy.

"You're lying" Buffy grinned some more Giles sighed, still smiling "Alright, maybe just a tad"

Buffy grinned "It's adorable when you're shy"

Giles smiled shyly again, embarrassed."Are you trying to embarrass me now?" He asked, glancing over at Buffy.

"No!" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's stop embarrassing Giles on his birthday. We can do that every other day of the year" Xander said, grinning "Yeah, good idea!" Buffy said.

"You lot love to embarrass me, don't you?" Giles asked "Yep!" Dawn called from the back Giles shook his head, and reached over, and gave him another kiss on the cheek as they pulled up outside the cinema.

"Alright, we must hurry. We haven't got much time until the movie starts" Giles said, grinning, and climnbing out of the van.

Everyone piled out of the van, and headed towards the cinema entrance. Buffy reached for Giles' hand slowly, as they walked towards the entrance. She leaned in, and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "Happy birthday, baby" She grinned at him.

"Thank you, my love" Giles said, giving her another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie was over in an hour, and the gang exited the cinema.

"I have to pee again!" Andrew shouted, practically at the top of his lungs.

Giles facepalmed "Go. And hurry up" He said impatiently.

The gang found a spot to sit while they were waiting for Andrew to get back from the bathroom. From how crowded the cinema was, the gang assumed it would take him quite a while to get back.

"That was great! I just love the idea of a talking dog, and he s just so cute! Willow said grinning. Oh! And the gang is exactly like ours! Buffy would be Freddy, Giles would be Velma, Xander would be Shaggy, and I guess that leaves me as Daphne!"

" Oh, how wonderful. I m a teenage girl" Giles groaned.

"Oh, you forgot Scooby!" Buffy said.

"Andrew should be Scooby" Xander muttered.

"Hey! Why do I have to be a giant, talking dog?" Andrew whined, getting back from the bathroom.

"Shut up" Xander and Giles said together.

Everyone exited the cinema, and climbed back into the van. There was alot of traffic on the way back, and they ended up getting back late in the afternoon. Dawn, Xander, Andrew and Buffy were all asleep. Giles, Anya, and Willow quietly climbed out. Giles went around to Buffy s side, and slowly opened the door. He took off her seatbelt, and picked her up very carefully. Buffy opened her eyes, and realized it was only Giles. She nuzzled his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep again. Giles carried Buffy inside, and set her down on the couch gently. He kissed her forehead, and went back outside. On his way out, he saw Anya carrying the sleeping Andrew. Giles walked up behind Willow just in time to see her open Xander s door, and see him fall out of the car. Willow quickly caught Xander before he tumbled to the ashfalt. Xander woke up as Willow caught him, and he walked inside. Giles climbed into the back seat, carefully picked up Dawn, and began to bring her out. On his way out, he slammed his head on the roof of the car.

"Damn it..." Giles cursed softly, careful not to wake Dawn.

Willow giggled, watching Giles hit his head. Giles glared at her for a moment, but couldn't help smiling. He carried Dawn inside, and set her down. Giles, Willow, and Buffy were the only ones awake. Buffy woke up when she heard Xander fall to his knees, and go back to sleep.

"Rupert, I want to get a pizza for dinner. Can you come with me?" Buffy asked, pulling puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course" Giles said with a soft smile.

Buffy linked arms with Giles, and walked towards the door. She looked back at Willow, and winked. Willow knew that was the signal to start setting up Giles surprise party! She woke everyone up, and assigned jobs.

"Xander, you call everyone we invited, and let them know it s safe to come. Anya, Andrew, Dawn, you guys start decorating the house. I'm gonna go pick up the cake, and some other things to snack on during the party. Xander, you re in charge while I'm gone."

This is going to be fun! Willow added, before heading out.


	4. Chapter 4

Xander had gotten to work calling everyone. He had called Faith, Angel, Wesley, Tara, Spike and Riley. Wesley had arrived from England just this morning, and he was staying at a hotel in Sunnydale. Xander wasn't sure why he was calling Spike, but they were sorta friends, so it worked out.

Soon Willow returned and went to the kitchen to check on Xander.

"How's it goin?" She asked cheerfully, setting the cake on the table.

"Well, I've called Faith, Wes, Angel, Spike, Tara, and Riley. So far, everyone can make it." Xander said grinning.

"I'll call Buffy and let her know it's safe to bring Giles back" Willow said.

Willow dialed Buffy's number into her cell.

"Hey, Buff. We're ready. You can bring Giles back" She said cheerfully.

"Alright, thanks Will!" Buffy said , and hung up her cell phone.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Faith and Wesley.

"Hello" Wesley greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Wes! Hey Faith!" Willow said, grinning.

She stepped aside, and allowes Faith and Wesley to come inside.

"Put your jackets in the closet, this way Giles doesn't fine out that you guys are here, and we're planning a surprise party for him." Willow said.

Wesley and Faith nodded, and put their jackets in the closet, along with their shoes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again. This time it was Tara.

"Hey, Baby" Willow said as she opened the door, and gave Tara a quick kiss.

Willow turned to Wesley.

"Wes, answer the door for me, please. I need to finish getting everything set up" She said, then took off into the living room to help decorate.

Xander came from the kitchen with a medium sized, folding table. He unfolded the table, and Willow started setting up the snacks. She had bought some chips, soda, and a few candies just to snack on. She put the chips in a bowl and set it on the table. Then she got the sodas, and set them down on the table, along with some foam cups and plates. Finally, she got the candies, and set them on the table as well.

Soon everyone was inside, and ready for the party to begin. Willow saw the van pull up in the driveway.

"Giles is here!" she said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone scattered, and hid around the living room.

Willow was certain that this would be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone went silent, trying their best not to laugh or make any sound. There was the sound of Giles unlocking the door, and the doorknob turned. Buffy playfully pushed Giles in first, and turned on the lights.

As soon as the lights turned on, everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Giles jumped, and the icecream cone in his hand went flying. It landed flat on Wesley's face, and everyone broke out laughing. Once Wesley had cleaned the icecream off his face, and Giles could see his face, both men lit up.

"Wesley, I haven't seen you in ages!" Giles said, grinning happily.

"It's great to see you again, Rupert" Wesley said, returning the grin.

The two men hugged, as everyone around watched, and chatted softly.

"You lot set this all up for me?" Giles asked, still grinning.

"Yeah!" Xander called from the far end of the living room.

"But, why?" Giles asked, smiling shyly now.

"Because we all love you" Buffy said, smiling.

Buffy playfully pulled Giles down to her by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him passionately. Giles's face flushed, embarrassed by the sudden outburst, but he kissed her back happily. Wesley stared in awe, and complete confusion.

"I believe you forgot to tell me something." Wesley said, and chuckled lightly.

"Well, there isn't much to it, really. Rupert and I are in love." Buffy said, smiling. She wrapped her arm around Giles, and Giles did the same.

"That's great! I'm happy for you" Wesley said. "But, itsn't that against the council's rules?"

"The council be damned." Giles said, smiling. "They can't come between us."

Suddenly, Xander stepped forward, and said, "Hey, Giles. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course" Giles said, and led Xander to the kitchen.

"You said you wanted to pop the question, right?" Xander asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"'Pop the question'?" Giles asked, confused.

Xander facepalmed, and chuckled, "You wanted to ask Buffy to marry you, right?"

"Oh, right. Yes, I did." Replied Giles

"Today may be a good time to do it" Xander said. "Everyone's here, and it's only going to make the day even better"

"Good point" Giles said, smiling. "Thank you, Xander"

"Anytime." Xander said. He smiled, then hugged Giles. "Anytime... Dad"

Giles smiled shyly, and nodded. The two went back out into the living room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Xander said, and pointed to Andrew.

Andrew hit play on the radio, and so the party started.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to upload. I've got the whole story finished, but I forgot about it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

After the first few songs played, there was a slow song. Giles walked over to Buffy slowly, and looked at her, smiling softly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course" Buffy replied, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

They walked into the living room, and started dancing. Everyone spread out to watch the couple dance. When the song was almost over, Giles pulled away from Buffy.

"Buffy, I'm sure you know that I am deeply in love with you, and I'm almost certain you feel the same way. So I'd like to ask you something." Giles said, making sure he was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Giles bent down on one knee, and pulled a small box out from his pocket. He opened the box, revealing a small, but beatuiful ring, and looked up at Buffy.

"Buffy, will you marry me?" Giles asked.

Buffy's eyes welled up happy tears. "Yes." She said.

Giles stood up, and slid the ring onto Buffy's finger. Buffy wrapped her arms around Giles's neck tightly, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered, and congratulated the two. Once everyone had congratulated them, Wesley walked up to Buffy and Giles alone.

"Rupert, you are one lucky man." Wesley said, smiling.

"And you're some lucky girl, B." Faith said, joining them.

"Thank you, Wesley. And I do agree, I am quite lucky to have such a beautiful, amazing woman like you, Buffy." Giles said, looking at Buffy. He put his arm around her, and Buffy snuggled closer to him.

"And I agree with Faith. I'm lucky to have such a smart, handsome, charming man like you, Rupert" Buffy said, grinning up at Giles as he blushed slightly.

Wesley, Faith, Buffy laughed at seeing Giles blush, and Giles only looked even more embarrassed. Buffy grinned some more, and slid her hand up Giles's back, up to his head, tangling her hand in his hair. Giles smiled down at Buffy, and kissed her gently. Faith made a face, and walked away, seeing them kiss. Wesley chuckled, and followed Faith. Buffy grinned, and reached up onto her tip-toes, bringing her lips close to Giles's ear.

"I love you." She said softly.

Giles smiled, her warm breath tickling his ear. "I love you too"

"So, with that done. Who's hungry?" Xander said, from the living room.

"I am!" Nearly everyone in the room yelled.

Xander gestured to the table at the far end of the room, set up with drinks, chips, and food. Then he jumped out of the way as everyone jumped at the table to get their food.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I got another review from someone looking forward to the proposal. I didn't feel like uploading, but after reading that review, I just had to put chapter 6 up! Enjoy!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The were chips, popcorn, chocolate truffles, cheese cake, apple pie, and doughnuts. Xander squirmed his way through the crowd that had now formed around the table and called back.

"I'll get the drinks!" he said, and headed into the kitchen.

Giles followed him into the kitchen, smiling.

"Congrats, G-Man" Xander said, teasingly.

Giles chuckled softly. "Thank you." he said.

"Giles, as you know, I used to have a thing for Buffy. I just wanted to tell you to take care of her. She may be the Slayer and seem hard as a rock outside, but inside, she's like a big teddy bear!" Xander said, laughing.

Giles chuckled again, and nodded. "You know I'd do nothing less, Xander. I've always cared for Buffy, and I always will."

"Happy birthday, Giles." Xander said, and hugged Giles.

Giles smiled softly, and hugged him back gently. "Thank you." He said softly.

Xander and Giles returned with the drinks, both grinning.

* * *

><p>The night was spent chatting, dancing, and just having fun. Wesley broke away from the crowd and walked over to the stero. On his way there, he grabbed Giles by the arm, and dragged him away from the group he had been speaking to. Giles frowned, and looked at Wesley, seeming confused.<p>

"I'd like to make a toast to the man of the night, and a good friend of mine, Giles." Wesley said, and raised his glass.

Everyone else raised their glasses, and said, "To Giles!"

* * *

><p>Giles and Buffy stayed close to each other for the rest of the night, rarely ever leaving the other's side. Occassionally, Buffy would slide her hand up Giles's back, and onto his shoulder, them she'd rest her head on his other shoulder, smiling. It was obvios the two were in love. By this late hour, Xander had already brought out champagne, and other types of liquor. Buffy was watching Giles as he poured himself another glass, the third, if she had counted correctly. Giles knew he was watching her, and chuckled softly, taking a sip. He turned his head to look at her, smiling.<p>

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Buffy said sweetly. She looked up at Giles, smiling. He smiled brightly at her, his eyes a bright shade of green. She could tell he was having a good time.

"Then why do you keep staring at me?" Giles said, as he pulled her towards the couch. He sat down, and Buffy sat down beside him, grinning. He wrapped his arm around her, and softly kissed her.

Buffy kissed Giles back, and reluctantly pulled away. She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered softly, "You're drunk, Rupert."

"No, I'm not." Giles said, grinning. Her warm breath tickled his ear as she spoke, and he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Yes, you are." Buffy whispered. She reached across the couch, and took the glass from his hand. She took a sip, and set it down on the opened his mouth to protest, but Buffy pressed a finger to his lips, giggling. She removed her finger, and noticed Giles was about to protest again. Before he could, Buffy kissed him. That was surely enough to silence him, and he began to kiss her back, smiling softly into the kiss.

"I love you." Buffy whispered.

"I love you too" Giles whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>I had originally planned to have BuffyGiles, Xander/Anya and Wesley/Cordelia. Giles would propose to Buffy, Xander would propose to Anya, and Wesley would announce that he and Cordelia were getting married, but it sounded to cocky to have happen all in one night. I think Giles and Buffy are good enough, and deserve to have the spotlight on them 3 **

**And, thank you for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone spent the rest of the night chatting and having fun. At around midnight, nearly everyone took off for the night, leaving Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Dawn alone at the Summers's house.

"Well, this has probably been the best birthday I've had in quite a while." Giles said with a grin as he looked down at Buffy.

"Happy birthday again, G-Man" Xander said, grinning.

Giles glared playfully at Xander, and Xander chuckled at that.

"Happy birthday, Giles." Willow and Tara said together.

"Happy birthday, Rupert" Buffy said, gazing up at Giles with a smile.

"Thank you all." Giles said, and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Buffy.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head home, and leave the happy couple to each other." Willow said.

"Yeah, good plan. I'm sleepy Buffy over here." Buffy said playfully as she leaned into Giles.

"Congrats you two, and goodnight." Xander said as he headed towards the door, followed by Willow and Tara.

"Not so fast!" Buffy said, grinning as she ran over to them, pulling Giles with her. "I wanna go shopping for wedding dresses and all that tomorrow, and you guys are coming with me."

"Great, so Giles, Wes and I will have some 'guy time', right?" Xander asked, grinning as he looked at Giles.

"Nuh uh. You boys are coming with us." Buffy said, which recieved a groan from Xander in reply.

Willow whacked Xander on the arm, playfully. "Sure, no problem, Buff! I can't wait!" She said, grinning.

"Great!" Buffy said, leaning into Giles again.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then" Tara said softly, smiling.

"Yep! Night everyone!" Buffy said and waved as everyone walked out, leaving Buffy, Giles and Dawn alone.

"Right.. I'll just be up in my room now." Dawn said, and smiled before she took off upstairs.

Buffy and Giles smiled as Dawn took off, and looked at each other happily.

"Well, this has probably been the best day of my life. Thank you for setting all of this up" Giles said, grinning.

"No problem, G-Man." Buffy said, teasingly.

Giles glared at her playfully. "Well, I for one am quite tired. I'm heading to bed. Are you going to join me?" He said.

"Of course." Buffy smiled as she took Giles's hand, and practically dragged him upstairs to bed.

Buffy layed down in bed, pulling Giles down with her. She pulled the covers over them, and snuggled close to Giles.

"I love you" She whispered softly.

"I love you too" He whispered back softly.

The two fell asleep in each others arms within seconds.

And that was the end to Giles's best birthday ever.

**THE END**


End file.
